


Bucky's Notebook.

by marvelxtrash



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes and his notebooks, Civil War, Clint Barton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Headcanon, Natasha Romanoff (mentioned) - Freeform, Other, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, What he has in his notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelxtrash/pseuds/marvelxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes had multiple notebooks, always keeping them in his bag. He doesn't want to lose these, seeing as they contain information about people, memories, and important events. Did you ever wonder he kept it organized?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Notebook.

Bucky had many notebooks in the same book bag he kept on his back and clipped. Some could mistaken him for a college student who just wants to go through it, but he was far from that. Those notebooks contained his memories, memories that would suddenly hit him and he needed to write them down. He always kept them in his bag because he doesn't want to lose them or forget them. He forgot them once, he doesn't want it to happen a second time!

It was always interesting reading Bucky's notebooks. He would press down on the paper that it would be bumpy on the other side. And for some reason, it soothed him. He liked feeling the bumps on his right hand, a smile always appearing on his lips at the feeling. Maybe it was because he had his hand that could actually feel things while the other was just a prosthetic, a replacement for the arm that he had lost from the fall. Anyways, it was always interesting read his notebooks. Sometimes, he would write about the same subject or something revolving around that subject for pages on end until there was no more. Sometimes, he would start writing about one thing and the rest of that subject would be on some other place in the notebook. And on some occasions, in another notebook.

Sometimes, he would write a certain subject using a certain writing tool. Bucky had this fluffy pencil holder with a blue ball attached to it (Whenever he got stressed out, he would give that fluffy ball a squeeze and it would usually calm him down). Inside of it, he had multiple colored pens, mechanical pens, and a few markers. He had his eraser, white out, and his little packets of .7 lead or .5 lead. Sometimes, he would use a blue pen or a blue marker to write down something depressing. Sometimes, he would use a red pen or a red marker when he wrote something that screamed danger. Sometimes, he wrote in a green pen for when he had a fun memory. Other times, it would be in a purple pen or a pink marker. Sometimes he would highlight what he thought was important and in pencil, he would make a little note about it on the margin.

Sometimes, he would write in English. His English was directed mainly towards the memories of the forties, before HYDRA happened. He knew people, mainly Steve, would want to read about what he remembered. Well, if they saw it. And those were the ones he would prefer people to see. Sometimes, he would write in Russian. He knew not many of the people he knew spoke Russian, let alone read it. So, he would write what he didn't want people to see in Russian. It was usually written down in yellow pen, hard for the eyes to see. But he didn't care because he would know what would be on top of it. Plus, whenever he wrote in Russian, he would highlight the important aspects of it in green and would write on the margin.

Sometimes, he would write in script. He would be feeling a little fancy with his handwriting and because of that, he would start writing in script. He would always take a moment to admire it, especially the I. He knew his handwriting wasn't the best and he thought writing in script made it look a little more prettier and friendlier. He knew that didn't matter because all he wanted to do was write about what he remembered. Sometimes, he would write in print. He would be feeling lazy, or it was because he had a certain time frame to actually write it down because he was going out or something. His print was almost bubbly. Except, it wasn't? It was small and he would go from capitalizing lowercase levels or making capitalized letters lowercase.

Sometimes he would be descriptive about the topic. He would be so descriptive that when you read it, it sounded like it came out of a novel. He would use imagery for this. He would describe the surrounding and what was going on. He would describe what the person was wearing and what expression they had. Though, this was rare for him to do seeing as though his memories faded quickly. But when it was a repeating one that always cleared up some part of it, he would make it descriptive. He would make it nice. Sometimes he would have choppy sentences. This was the one he used the most. It made it seem like he was illiterate, but that wasn't the case. It was his blurred memories, new ones that he thought wouldn't come back unless he wrote them down in his notebook.

He had notebooks dedicated to people he met and the memories they shared. By notebooks, it meant sharing. He would make a section of a notebook dedicated to that person. He would write their name at the very top and describe them; their eye color, their hair, their height, everything. Bucky doesn't want to forget how they looked. He would write about them in a certain color, one that he thought described them or something of that color that stuck to him. He chose a light blue for Steve because Steve was cool and usually calm. And because of his eyes. For Natasha, he chose red because of her hair and the fact that her code name was Black Widow. He's very aware of that hour glass on the black widow. For Clint, he chose purple. He didn't know why - the color just seemed to suit him. The list goes on. Sometimes they were different shades of that color. He had a few notebooks dedicated to people and most of them were of Steve.

Sometimes, there were holes in the middle of pages. It was usually out of frustration because this one memory would constantly go away and when he wanted to write it down, he would remember only a few parts of it and not the whole thing. And when he wrote it down, it would be so choppy, he would get upset with him and erase hard enough to cause a tear in the page which upset him even more. Sometimes those holes didn't get repaired and sometimes Scotch tape would help out with that. Sometimes those were just the marks he left on the pages. For example, sometimes he would make a little drawing or pattern on the margin if he didn't use it. Whatever color it was, he would use his big box of Crayola and color it in that shade of whatever color he had used. They were often little doodles. Steve would see it and laugh a little, always teasing him that that's why he went to art school and Bucky didn't.

This made up Bucky's notebooks. He doesn't want to lose them. They contained memories and people; those were the things he was scared to lose again. He had lost them once and he didn't want to lose them again. That's why he always kept his bookbag on him at all times and the little clip buckled in. He treasured that more than anything.


End file.
